A cup grinding machine of this type is known for instance from U.S. Pat. No. 4,869,025. With this machine the workpiece receiver is displaceable in relation to the cup grinding wheel by means of guidance devices in an x-y-plane, which is parallel to the axis of rotation of the cup grinding wheel and of the longitudinal direction of the workpiece. The guidance devices are formed by a first (x-)slide disposed on a guidance, which is secured in stationary manner to the machine frame and by a second (y-)slide, which is displaceable on a guidance, which extends in right angles to the guidance of the first (x-)slide and which is fixed on the latter. Both slides consequently form a so-called compound slide, the movement of which in y-direction serve for feeding the workpiece against the cup grinding wheel and the movement of which in x-direction serve for moving the workpiece past the grinding surface of the grinding wheel.
The axis of rotation of the cup grinding wheel is stationary during grinding, i.e. it is not fed to the scissors part during grinding. A readjustment compensating for wear of the grinding surfaces, however, is possible between two grinding processes. For this purpose the grinding device is displaceably supported parallel to the axis of rotation of the cup grinding wheel--i.e. in y-direction. Readjustment of the grinding device for compensating the wear of the grinding surfaces is performed via a costly measurement control, with the help of which wear is determined and the grinding device is readjusted in y-direction in such a manner that during grinding the grinding surface is always located in a desired position with regard to the y-direction.
High structural expenses represent a disadvantage of the known grinding machine, which is caused on the one hand by the compound slide per se and on the other hand by the additional displacement support of the grinding device for wear compensation. Furthermore it is desirable to improve the manufacturing accuracy, which can be attained with the known grinding machine on the basis of the coupling of the degrees of free movement of the workpiece receiver in x- and y-direction by means of the compound slide.